When Did We Fall Apart
by XXAnimeXGeekXX
Summary: Was it a lie when you told me you loved me? How did everything become so broken. Mikan leaves for a training camp with a broken heart. Can Natsume and everyone else put it back together? MxN. Rated T for swearing and other thing really little kids shouldn't read about. Characters may be a little OOC, and may have spoilers depending on if and how much of the manga you've read. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Um, this is my first story. This is kind of one of those she's hurt, she leaves, she comes back strong yada yada yada but I hope you like there are any mistakes feel free to tell me and I'll try to fix them XD Thoughts will be in ****_italics. _****And I obviously don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Here's Mikan's info**

**Name: Sakura Mikan**  
**Age: 14 ( Junior High School**  
**Alices: Nullification, S.E.C. ( with her SEC she has other alices so if i say like she teleported or something just assume its an alice she copied/stole)**  
**Other info: Still in Special Ability class but takes missions. (but no on knows)Currently dating Natsume Hyuuga, Good singer.**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Beep-beep-beep-beep

Ugh. I sit up on my bed and look at my alarm clock. 10 o'clock. I'm late...again. Between the extra missions, studying, and staying in my room letting my wounds heal I haven't been able to do anything let alone wake up on time.

I replace the bandage on my stomach from the wound i got last night. taking all of Natsume's missions plus all of my own wasn't easy but at least he was happy and that's all that mattered. I got ready and left to go to class wincing at the pain in my stomach.

I was at the door when I heard my classmates voices. We were probably having a free period. I reached for the door knob when i heard it.

"What a bitch! I can't believe she's skipping again. At least Natsume has a reason. She always skips yet she doesn't have enough time to even hang out with us"

"I know! I asked her to come shopping with me and she said she was busy. When I came back from going shopping alone she was sleeping in that sakura tree! The nerve!"

"I used to think she was really nice but now I know that it's totally all an act. She acts like she's all cheery but then she acts like she's too good for us."

"I thought I was her best friend but she's been keeping secrets from me and lying to me."

That hit me hard. I guessed that they would be a little upset with me because I was so busy, but I thought that at least Hotaru, my best friend would believe in me to the end. I know that I haven't been available but I was studying and going on missions and staying in seclusion so no one would notice my injuries. I know that if they saw them then they would worry. I just wanted them to be happy.

Before I know there are tears streaking down my face. i run out to the sakura tree where I know Natsume will be.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I could hear footsteps and smell strawberry. It was Mikan. I smiled and opened my eyes to look at her. She was crying...a lot. I stood up and she ran into my arms weeping. I didn't know what to do so I just hugged her and comforted her.

"They hate me. They think I'm a bitch that doesn't give a shit about anything. They think that I think that I'm too good for them. i don't know what to do Natsume." She said as she cried into my chest.

"It's okay. I know that you're a good person. And no bitch is childish enough to wear strawberry print underwear." I smirked.

"Natsume you pervert!"

I sat down at the base of the tree and she sat next to me with her head on my shoulder.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

time skip to night

**Mikans POV**

I was lying in bed when Natsume came in through the window. He looked at me.

"Are you okay? You look sick." He ask worriedly

"I'm fine. Just a little cold I guess. Could you grab my pain reliever pills from my drawer?"

"Sure" He said as he walked to my drawer. He opened the bottom drawer and gasped.

"What's wrong" I asked. Then I saw the open drawer. It was the drawer I hid my Alice stones in.

"What the hell are all these Alice stones doing here?" He demanded.

I didn't know what to say. They were the Alice stones I was forced to collect on my missions. I knew that if I told him, he would immediately stop me from going on missions. I knew that if he took any more missions, his life span would become even shorter. I couldn't tell him.

"I said, what the hell are these Alice stones doing her god damn it! I believed you when you told me you loved me. I put up with all the secrets, but this is too much. How could you take these from people? Maybe they're right. Maybe you are just a lying bitch." And with that he left.

I just sat there and started crying. The tears wouldn't stop. That's when I made my decision. I teleported to the Middle school principal's room.

"I've decided to go. To go to the training camp."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Well then, you can leave tomorrow morning"

"Thanks" That was all I said. Then I left.

* * *

**The next morning**

**Mikan's POV**

I was having second thoughts. Maybe I should think about this more. Right as I was about to go to the MP's room to tell him to postpone the flight, Persona appeared. It's like he knew what I was going to do.

"Come on. Let's go"

"What! I haven't even said good-bye!" I screamed.

"Does it look like I care? We're going. Get your mission gear. You can leave the rest of your stuff here. We'll buy new clothes."

I was going to protest but the look in his eyes made me stop. It was one of those shut-up-and-do-what-I-say kind of looks and I didn't like it. I sighed and gathered my stuff. We left and walked towards the car ready to take us to the training camp.

That's when I thought of Natsume. I couldn't leave without saying something, but I didn't know what to say or if I could even face him.

"One sec" I said as I shoved my stuff into Persona's arms. I stood on a branch in our sakura tree and looked into the classroom. I think I almost fell out of the tree. Luna was sitting in my spot next to Natsume and he was doing nothing about it! Then I did something that probably seemed insane. I started singing.

_**Behind these Hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**_

_**Here I am, once again**_  
_**I'm torn into pieces**_  
_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_  
_**Just thought you were the one**_  
_**Broken up, deep inside**_  
_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_  
_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_**I told you everything**_  
_**Opened up and let you in**_  
_**You made me feel alright**_  
_**For once in my life**_  
_**Now all that's left of me**_  
_**Is what I pretend to be**_  
_**So together, but so broken up inside**_  
_**'Cause I can't breathe**_  
_**No, I can't sleep**_  
_**I'm barely hangin' on**_

_**Here I am, once again**_  
_**I'm torn into pieces**_  
_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_  
_**Just thought you were the one**_  
_**Broken up, deep inside**_  
_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_  
_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_**Swallow me then spit me out**_  
_**For hating you, I blame myself**_  
_**Seeing you it kills me now**_  
_**No, I don't cry on the outside**_  
_**Anymore...**_  
_**Anymore...**_

_**Here I am, once again**_  
_**I'm torn into pieces**_  
_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_  
_**Just thought you were the one**_  
_**Broken up, deep inside**_  
_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_  
_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_**Here I am, once again**_  
_**I'm torn into pieces**_  
_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_  
_**Just thought you were the one**_  
_**Broken up, deep inside**_  
_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_  
_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I heard singing. It was Mikan's voice! I looked outside to see her standing on a branch of our sakura tree singing. I was shocked. She was crying. I was about to go to her when she disappeared. Since when could she do that? I was about to jump out the window when Luna held me back.

"Let me go!" I barked as a shoved her off and ran after Mikan.

"Mikan!" I shouted as I was running to the car that was leaving the school. I saw her face through the slightly tinted windows and I saw her crying. I stopped. I realized how much I hurt her.

"I'll wait for you! I LOVE YOU!" I shouted, but she didn't hear me. That's when it hit me. I might never see her again, and it might be all my fault. All I could was stand there and watch the car turn the corner and disappear.

* * *

**Heyy! So tell me what you think. Flames or whatever are fine just as long as they aren't too mean. Constructive criticism is great, or just tell me whether you like it or not. If you have any characters you want to see (or even one you made up)or ideas you think would be cool just put it in a review and I'll see what I can do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for being patient. I had a lot going on and a lot of homework. Thanks to everyone who read this. Writing isn't really a passion of mine but I do love fanfics! A special thanks to:**

**Nix  
Guest  
AngelFairy546  
Death Melody  
mikansis  
gabsterela  
kandlelighteve**

**who reviewed, favourited, and/or followed. This is my first time writing a fanfic so it's really encouraging to me that you did this. Hope you enjoy this .If you donn't just say so in a review or something and I'll see what I can do. **

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I heard a faint voice in the background. I didn't dare to look back in fear of seeing Natsume. If I saw him, I wouldn't have the strength to go through with this. I just leaned my head on the window and felt myself drifting off.

"Get up. The jet's here," said a voice that could only be Persona.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up." I said groggily as I grabbed everything I brought with me-which wasn't much- and walked out the door and straight into the jet.

Time skip to After the Jet lands

"Well… Where the hell are we?" I asked. It looked like a tropical island but I knew it was probably going to be like hell.

"It's a remote island in the Atlantic. It's pretty close to the equator."

"Well, the weather's nice; that's good. Oh, do you think there are going to be any tropical fruit on this island?"

"Why aren't you upset? Your friends abandoned you. Did you know that right now, they are going about their lives just like every day, not caring that you might never come back?" He said in a really depressing way.

"You-you're lying. No matter what they say, they still care about me… Right?" I said, my confidence wavering.

"Here I'll show you" He pulled out a device ( Imagine an iphone) and I could see my friends. "This is a live video feed of the classroom." I saw everyone there, and they were just hanging out and talking. Everyone was so normal, like nothing was happening. Did they really not care about me? I actually felt pretty angry. I mean, they could at least be a little sad. Well maybe if they didn't care about me I wouldn't give a shit about them. They go die in a hole for all I cared. I felt bad for thinking it, but why should I care about people who obviously didn`t care about me. That's when I saw it. If I was angry before, I was furious now. I noticed Luna. That bitch! She was sitting in MY seat, next to Natsume, flirting! And he just sat there through it all. One measly day and that bastard already had a new girl! I was going to become strong and amazing. I was going to show all of them exactly what they were missing…or in this case weren`t missing.

* * *

**In the classroom**

**Natsume`s POV**

Everybody was in a panic. They were all freaking out about Mikan leaving, and what they had said about her. I don't know how I kept calm but I knew that Mikan would be mad at me if I made a big fuss over her. She was so amazing that way.

"Shut up guys!" I screamed; that made them stop. "How would Mikan feel if she saw you like this? Do you think she would be happy? We can't do anything now; all we can do is trust her and wait patiently for her to return. Mikan only wanted for everyone to smile. The least we can do is honor that wish."

Everybody looked around and I could tell they got the message. They all went to their seats and settled down. Even with that, I still couldn't handle it. I just lay down and covered my face with my manga, trying to block out the negative feelings.

That's when Luna appeared. God, she would never leave would she? That's when I remembered how Mikan would say to always be nice; even to your enemies, so I just sat there ignoring her. I wondered how Mikan was doing. I just lay there counting the seconds until she came back to me.

* * *

**Time skip three years**

**Mikan's POV**

I can't believe it's been three years; with all the intense training, everything kind of flies by. Over the three year I had been there, I had learned to only trust myself. The only other person I trusted was Daisuke. He had the water and ice alice. **(****_a link to what he would look like at the bottom)_** He became my best friend (only friend) and my boyfriend. He was the only person I could let my guards down around. I just found out that I was going back; back to Tokyo… back to those so called friends.

I packed my stuff and went outside to meet Persona. He didn't say a word, and I knew that when he doesn't want to talk to you, you shouldn't even bother to talk. We silently got in the car and drove to the airport.

* * *

**Time skip to after the plane ride**

**Mikan's POV**

We were outside the gates and I just looked at the school. And right then, I had realized how much I had changed. My hair was longer and went down to my waist; I ditched the pigtails and always let my hair down except for certain occasions. I was taller and was a C-cup now and I certainly didn't wear polka-dot. I took a deep breath and walked in through the gates.  
I dropped my stuff off in my special star rooms and headed to class. When I got there Narumi-sensei was waiting outside for me. He grabbed me in a bear hug and right then, I wanted to set him on fire. It wasn't really normal for people to hug me let alone approach me and I liked it that way.

"Can't breathe….You're…Killing…Me." I wheezed out. He immediately let go and went crazy. He started asking me questions and talking about insane stuff.

"Wow, calm down Narumi-sensei." I said as calmly as I could. It was silent for a moment. I looked at him expecting him to say something.

"Oh, well come on in" He said with enthusiasm. I just rolled my eyes. We walked in the classroom but no one really paid any attention. It looked as crazy in here as when I first came to the school. It was chaos. Narumi got their attention and they settled down a bit, but no one was really interested. I saw Natsume in the back with a manga on his face as usual and Luna in my seat. I saw Hotaru eating crab. I saw Ruka taking care of his bunny, but they didn't even glance at me. I guess they didn't think I would ever come back.

"We have a new student today. Why don't you introduce yourself?" He said in that gay way that pissed me off. That really got people attention. Everybody looked up and all gasped. I guess I didn't really look that different. Not that I really gave a shit.

"Hi." I said, "I'm the new student." To be honest, I wasn't sure I was ready for everyone to notice who I was just yet.

"No shit. Aren't you gonna tell us your name or alice?" said some idiot in the crowd.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to tell everyone who I was…I wasn't ready yet. "The name's Kana. Mitsuki Kana." I guess that fooled everyone. They didn't seem all that interested anymore. "Well, I have a lot of alices that I'm not really allowed to tell you guys about and I'm a two star." I couldn't tell them I was a special star. That would get too much attention.

"Okay Kana" Narumi-sensei said, playing along "Why don't you sit next to Nonoko in the fourth row."

"Actually, I already know where I'm gonna sit." I said walking down the aisle. I stopped at the back next to Luna.

"Get out of my seat bitch." People were looking at me funny. I was probably gonna get figured out.

"What did you say to me you worthless one star?" She screeched.

"I said, you're in my seat you ugly whore."

"Don't talk to my girlfriend that way you slut." It was Natsume. He just called me a slut! I saw him get up and look at me.

"Wow Natsume. Your taste in girls sucks now." I said bitterly.

"How did you know my name and what do you mean my taste in girls sucks _now_?" He asked. He was pissed.

"Look. All I'm saying is that your bitchy whore of a girlfriend is in my seat, and that you can't choose good girlfriends anymore. What happened to your old girlfriend?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Then he got really pissed. He tried to burn my hair but I nullified it. Like that weak attack was going to hurt me. I turned to Luna and picked her up by her neck. "If you won't move, I'll just move you instead." I was about to hurl her across the room when a hand grabbed mine.

"Mikan, stop this." It was Daisuke. I let reluctantly let Luna out of my grasp and she fell to the ground.

"Good girl" He said as he pat my head. He smiled and after a while I smiled back and noticed everyone staring. That's when I realized that Daisuke had said my name.

"Mikan?" It was Natsume. "Are you really Mikan?"

I turned and spoke to the class. "I guess it's time the truth came out. I'm Sakura Mikan. Dangerous ability, special star, but I wasn't lying when I said I had too many alices that you weren't allowed to know about. This is Daisuke, and before you start swooning over him, he's my boyfriend." I said as I smirked and pulled him down and kissed him. One of those long sweet kisses. We walked to the window and right before we jumped out I looked back and saw the look on Natsume's face.

* * *

**Okay, I tried to post the link here but it just didn't work so I posted it on my profile. Tell me what you think and which way you think the story should go. Any plot ideas or any ideas at all are great. Just put it in a review! Thanks. Also, feel free to point out any errors in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry it's been a while. Thanks to everyone for reading this even though I know I suck at writing. I'd like to thank:**

**Nix  
Guest  
AngelFairy546  
Death Melody  
mikansis  
gabsterela  
kandlelighteve  
Love.S.E.  
Lover's Red Rose  
iS0ra  
XxChopSueyxX  
ninjagirl55  
who reviewed, favourited, and/or followed my story. In this chapter I'd like to specially thank Love.S.E who gave me a lot of ideas for this chapter. I don't own Gakuen Alice. Hope you like it. Please write a review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Nobody's POV

Natsume just stared at Mikan in shock. He didn't know what to do. She had changed so much. She got another boyfriend and had the audacity to kiss him right in front of Natsume. He looked around. Everyone else looked just as shocked as he did.

Natsume started to walk out of the classroom when Luna said "Where are you going?"

He just stared at her. Where did she think? "To find Mikan" he said plainly. he started to walk out to find her and noticed everyone else behind him. They all wanted to know what was going on with Mikan. He just walked outside with everyone behind him.

He was walking outside when he saw them sitting in the sakura tree, kissing! It was like she was trying to piss him off. he stomped to the base of the tree and loudly cleared his throat. She looked at him then jumped down. She just smirked at him. "What, are you jealous? I thought you already had a girlfriend. Luna? Why don't you go play with that skank. I'm a bit busy" she said glancing up at Daisuke.

"Yeah, I can see that. You know what? Maybe you are a slut just like she said!" It just came out. He didn't mean to let it slip out.

"I'm the slut? Right after I left, you just went and found another girl! That made me great! Every girl wants to know that you've moved on to another girl right after you break up! So you can just fuck off and leave me alone!" She screamed. She was losing it. She started to feel the anger and power swelling up inside of her. The earth around them started to die, burst into flames or freeze entirely. She was losing control. "Just shut up!" She screamed. Everyone started to huddle together afraid of her power.

"Look at you! You really are a total bitch that everyone is scared of! Look what you've become. You aren't my Polka Dots" He shouted back in anger "you're just a monster that-" Before he could finish his sentence, she slapped him. She hit him so hard he flew into one of the dying trees breaking it in the process.

Mikan's POV

"Well maybe if you guys didn't hurt me so much and make me feel so bad then I would be the cheerful girl that you guys love so much! Maybe I wouldn't be such a monster! But you guys didn't care about how I felt. You didn't even think to ask why I was skipping class. You guys didn't even try to find what was wrong with me! And if you want to know, when I was skipping classes I was dying! When I was taking missions I didn't take just mine, but Natsume, I was taking yours to! And you just made me cry. You didn't give a shit about this! Don't talk to me like you know me! It's making me sick! I don't want to be here, and I don't want you guys to live!" I shouted with tears in my eyes.

I could feel myself losing control of my powers. The trees and flowers were starting to disintegrate. I clutched my head and screamed. If someone didn't stop me I was going to hurt someone. I could feel the black aura surrounding me. Everyone else stepped back; even Natsume. No one knew what to do. I could feel the pent up anger.

That's when I felt arms around me. Daisuke was hugging me.

"It's okay Mikan. I'm here. Calm down. You're gonna be okay. If you don't stop you might hurt someone." Daisuke said in his soothing voice. I started to take deep breaths and calm down. The aura around me disappeared. I looked at Daisuke and smiled gratefully and felt myself faint.

Daisuke's POV

I saw Mikan losing control again. I jumped down and hugged her. I told her it would be okay like usual and she started to calm down. Once she was calm she passed out in my arms. I glared at that Hyuuga guy. He was the one that started all of this.

"Look. Just stay away from Mikan. The last thing she needs is you in her life." I said angrily. And with that I just walked away to go to her room. When we got there I set her down on her bed at just looked at her. I wouldn't let Hyuuga hurt her again. I wouldn't let her get hurt again. I was going to protect her properly this time.

* * *

**Okay! Tell me what you think. Sorry it's so short, it just seemed like the right time to end the chapter. Well, any ideas please feel free to tell me, and I'll see what I can do about it. Please R&R. Constructive criticism is great and flames are good too.I can handle some for reading this even though I know I suck at writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long. I'm so lazy. I wrote a longer one to make up for the last one which was pretty short. Thanks to everyone who read this, followed this or favourited this. Tell me what you think even if it's something like "this sucks shit" or even just "hi" Your support brings a smile to my face so thank you. Hope it's not too bad.**

* * *

Mikan's POV

I slowly got up looking around me. Where was I? Oh, it was my new room at Gakuen Alice…right.

"Hey Miki, you feeling alright?" I looked in the direction the voice was coming from. It was Daisuke. I smiled at him and slipped out of bed.

"I'm feeling fine. Just a little pissed at Natsume. When I see him again I'm gonna beat his face in. Other than that I'm good; just a little worn out from the fight yesterday. You worry too much." I turned away from him to grab a change of clothes. I picked up a crop top and some dark wash skinny jeans, and-

Daisuke's POV

I struck her neck and watched her turn her head in shock as she fell unconscious into my arms. Her eyes were wide with shock. And as I saw that look, I knew that the trust I worked so hard to gain from her was lost, but I had to do it. I had to get her away from here, and I knew that she wouldn't leave willingly. There was still a big chunk of her heart that wanted to believe that Natsume and all her friends still loved her. I had to get her away from here and forget her old friends. Even if she ended up hating me, I was going save her from this hell. I was going to make her forget about those no good "friends" of hers. I picked her up and carried her outside to the front. I saw the limo and got in lying her down and resting her head on my lap.

Time skip

Mikan's POV

I woke up with an aching pain in my head. What happened? Where was I now? I looked around expecting to be somewhere in Gakuen Alice, but this place looked just like… the island?! How did I get here? I remember waking up in my dorm room at gakuen alice and then… I got out of bed and was picking out some clothes when... Natsume! Natsume knocked me out! Well what happened after that?

"He sent you here. That's what happened. He sent you back because he didn't want you back. He got you on a jet and sent you back here (A.N.I know it doesn't make sense but I had to find a way to get her back and stuff) I guess he really didn't want you there. I caught a flight as soon as I could and came after you." He walked up to me and embraced me. Did Natsume hate me so much that he sent me back to my personal circle of hell?

Something inside me snapped. I actually believed that maybe he really just made a mistake and everything would be fine again. I was prepared to forgive him, but… He just ripped my heart up again. This is what I get for trusting other people. Daisuke is the only one I can trust. I was going to hate the rest of the world. I was never going to trust anyone else. All I need is Daisuke. I hugged him and leaned on his chest. He would never betray me.

Daisuke's POV

I watched her wake up and saw the pain on her face. It was the side effects of the memory alice. I asked for a favor from a friend of mine. This way she won't go back to them and she won't hate me. If she knew it was e, she would stop trusting me. Then she would be all alone. I wouldn't let her feel alone ever again. I remember those pained eyes she used to make during training and they broke my heart. I promised that I would always be by her side. The only person she needed was me. I was the only person who could protect her properly. I walked up to her and hugged her. After a while she hugged me back and rested her head on my chest. I could tell how closed off her heart had just gotten. I needed to find a way to cheer her up. I looked at her and tiled her chin up.

"Come on. We haven't sparred in a while and I bet you still can't hold a candle to me" I said smirking and giving her a brief kiss on the lips. I saw a spark in her eyes.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself" She said as she walked past me. She turned around to face me and extended her hand. "You coming or not?" I smiled and took her hand as we walked out to the sparring ring.

Mikan'sPOV

I smiled as we walked hand in hand to the sparring ring. The other students parted like the red sea in fro of us. They were all staring at us, some staring in awe and admiration while others stared like we were monsters. Even though all the students on the island were considered to have gifted alices and were specially selected we were still special. If they were all gold, we were platinum. People feared us and avoided us, or just marveled from afar but we didn't care because we had each other. And that was good enough.

We reached the sparring ring. Well, it was a giant clearing with a magical barrier around it so any alices used inside wouldn't affect anyone outside. Everyone was watching us like they always did. We entered the barrier and faced each other.

"When I win, I'm gonna make you bow down and admit that I'm better than you in every way." I said jokingly.

"And when I win, you are going to spend the week being my personal slave." He said with a glint in his eyes. I shivered. In front of others he was always calm and mysterious but when it was just us he would flirt, and ask what panties I was wearing, and joke around and smirk all the time.

I ran at him splitting up into three people. I got out a katana and used the flame alice to set it on fire. I swung it and a couple millimetres before it hit he jumped in the air, I jumped after him and swung again. This time he caught it and froze it. I let go of the sword before the weight of it dragged me down. We both landed on the ground. He jumped back up and we started fighting again. It was a flash of kicks and punches with a couple alices flying back and forth. Then he used his alice and in an instant I was soaked from head to toe. I looked at him and he was laughing. I looked down and my shirt was totally see-through!

"Ahhhh!" I screamed scrambling to cover it up. I ended up losing concentration in that moment and he grabbed my hands, put them behind my back and froze them together.

"You know, you look pretty sexy all soaked in water and trapped here. And with that, I guess it's my win again. Told you that you couldn't hold a candle to me. Now, which do you think would be cuter, wearing a maid costume, or just one of my baggy t-shirts?" I just laughed. I melted the ice around my hands and kissed him.

"It doesn't matter; as long as I have you it doesn't matter." I said softly. He just scooped me up and carried me bridal style.

"You're right. We can just decide when we get there." He said as he jumped over the crowd and started walking back to his room. Everyone stared in awe. He carried me to his room and set me down on the bed. He reached into his dresser.

"Here's something to wear. You're still soaked."

"Thanks" I took of my t-shirt and pants and slipped on the clothes. I looked down.

"Aren't you going to give me pants?" I asked confused. He just smiled at me.

"A deal's a deal. You lost, and now you have to be my personal slave for a week; Simple as that." He said with that signature smirk. He sat on the bed with his back against the wall.

"Come here" I crawled to the place next to him and rest my head on his shoulders. And just like that I slowly drifted off.

Daisuke's POV

I watched her fall asleep and just sat there thinking about everything that was going on. Before I knew it, it was 8 o'clock. My cell phone vibrated. I looked at the text.

Mission. Meet me I the forest. Bring Mikan.

Persona

I sighed and gently shook Mikan awake.

"Mikan, there's a mission and it seems pretty important cause he wants you as well." She blinked a couple times and then I saw her get serious. We got our mission clothes on and walked to the forest.

"This mission is pretty important. They have guards stationed there around the clock with alices. You need to pick up the file that they're guarding. Kill anyone and everyone who tries to stop you. Oh, and Mikan. How did it go with Natsume?" said Persona. That bastard. He knew exactly what had happened to Mikan's memories and he knew how much she hated him. He knew if he pissed her off enough she would kill everyone she saw. I looked at Mikan and saw a black aura around her. Her face was blank but I could see the anger behind it. She put on her mask. It wasn't like an animal or anything. It was like a masquerade mask. It covered her eyes. Persona also handed her some earrings. I could tell just by looking at them that they were pretty strong restrainers but even after she put them on I could still feel that murderous aura around her. We left silently and went to the warehouse. Sure enough, it was surrounded by guards and alices. Mikan just walked through the barrier and the guards came running. I went to help her but by the time I got there the guards were lying dead on the ground. I looked at Mikan; she was covered in blood! She just walked forward to get the file. This was the first time I saw her like this. Did losing Natsume affect her this much? She just walked past me and started going back to the island. I just followed her back knowing that things were never going to be the same. There were no traces of the old Mikan left.

* * *

**Okay, so tell me what you think. Any ideas? Tell them to me. Got some hate? Tell me. Oh, now I kind of like Daisuke and some people are saying they like Dasiuke so should I make this Daisuke and Mikan or Mikan and Natsume? I want to now what you guys think. I would really appreciate your opinion. All you need o do is write in the box below "good" or "bad" or "Daisuke" or "Natsume" Thnx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I don't really have an excuse except for that my parents were painting so they had to disconnect the computer and I don't have my own laptop. I'm still not a good writer but I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who read my story because I know it`s pretty crappy. Thanks**

* * *

Nobody's POV

Everyone walked to the assembly hall already knowing what it was about. After everyone was seated, the principal spoke.

"We are preparing for the annual school ranking event. Just a reminder to students about how it works, it will be a free for all brawl across the whole school campus. You will receive an alice tracker. Once you've lost you will immediately be ranked; the first person to lose will be ranked last, the second person will be second last etc. Don't forget that your rank in this event will determine your room, your selection of food, your allowance etc. (A.N. It's like the gakuen ranking with stars but on a bigger scale.) The motto of this academy is that power is everything. Everything is game here; weapons, alices, alliance, backstabbing, anything. The only rule here is that you are not allowed to kill. The event will start when you hear three chimes of the bell. You are dismissed." And with that the principal just walked off stage.

Everyone cleared out of the assembly hall to prepare for the event; most left to get weapons, armor, and to make alliances.

"Mikan, Daisuke, can I speak to you for a second?" asked the principal. They walked over to him. "I have a long term mission for you guys. I need you guys and the other three top students to become a popular band." Mikan and Daisuke just looked at him, confused. "We need you to become a popular band so that your target won't suspect. It'll only be a side mission. You'll get the details later. We need someone dead but we can't him suspecting and running away. We'll have a test run after the event. Oh Mikan, make sure you don't slack off and lose your spot or it'll be someone else up there singing with Daisuke." Mikan looked at him confusedly but turned and they walked back to their dorms.

At Gakuen Alice

Natsume's POV

What! She left again! I didn't get to apologize this time either. I ruined my chance to make up with her. I blew it. Why can't I have my fairy tale ending? I sat down on my bed with my head in my hands. Everything I do reminds me of her. I know we're meant to be but why does she keep leaving me? The only one I need in this world and I can't have her. Why am I so powerless? I stayed in my dorm all day, too depressed to care about anything. **(A.N. Was that too OOC?)**

At the camp

The day of the event

Mikan's POV

I saw Natsume and Luna kissing. Everyone around them was cheering them on, and then Natsume looked at me. "What are you doing here? No one likes you. Just get out of here and stop disturbing me and my girlfriend." He said rudely as he turned away from me. Then Persona appeared and grabbed my hand. He started dragging me to a black hole. I was about to protest when I turned to see Natsume and everyone else ignoring me. Not caring what was happening. I realized I had nothing. I just followed Persona into the dark hole; into the nothingness. No one cared about me. I had nothing.

"Mikan. Mikan!" I heard a voice. It was Daisuke, and he was calling for me. I woke up with a start. Then, I realized that I had Daisuke. Even when everything else was gone, he stayed by my side. I hugged him.

"Cute panties," he said winking. "I like the pink leopard print; it suits you." I looked down, and I was in just my underwear and a tank top! I screamed and grabbed the blanket to cover up.

"Come on, let's meet the others. Then we can go find a nice spot to relax." He said as if nothing was happening.

"Sure, after I change, you pervert" I said embarrassed. No one would disturb us, even in the middle of the battle. Everyone knew that going against us was certain death…Well, certain knock out. We were ranked first and second last year. The others were third, fourth and fifth. They were the only ones who had the courage to hang with us. Everyone else was too scared or admired us too much to be our friends. Well, this year I'm determined to beat Daisuke. I got ready and we headed out. I saw Kana, Ryuuto, and Haruka. I smiled and waved. Other than Daisuke, they were the only ones that I could actually trust.

"I brought the bento Mikan!" Kana said as she ran over, her light pink hair blowing in the wind. "I heard you scream from there. Did that pervert do something to my precious Mikan?" I smiled at her. She had the air alice.

"I didn't do anything perverted. I just saw something good." Daisuke said smirking. I felt myself blush and slapped him on the arm.

"You saw her panties didn't you. What colour were they?" Haruka joked. He had light brown hair with azure eyes. His alice was the mind control alice and the voice pheromone alice. He was very persuasive. "No!" I yelled. "Don't tell Haru!"

"Yeah. It'll be our little secret Miss pink-leopard print" Daisuke said, smiling. I turned a bright red, and Haruka was laughing.

"You two pervs should stop before Mikan beats both of you guys half to death." said Ryuuto calmly. He had long dark blue hair and dark eyes. He had the Light and Dark alice. He could use shadows, and control light etc.

"See? You guys should use Ryuu as an example." I said.

"I've told you a thousand times to call me Ryuuto!" He flushed slightlyat my nickname.

"You'll always be Ryuu to me." I said smiling wickedly. "Now let's go sit down." We walked over to the tree, set up a picnic blanket and sat down. Me and Daisuke leaned on the sakura tree.

"Do you remember when I first came here?" I asked as I leaned on his shoulder.

"Yeah," He smirked. "You were super cute back then too" I smiled, remembering when I first came here. A little bit after I had arrived, we had the exact same assembly and I had to participate in that event. I hadn't met anyone so I was all on my own. I had training from Persona so I was pretty good but…

Flashback

I sat on a tree branch, trying to sense my surroundings. I didn't feel any hostile presences around me. Just when I thought I was safe I felt the knife. I looked down to my stomach and saw the knife that came from behind coming through the front. The blood started seeping out and I fell out of the tree onto the ground. I slowly stood up, coughing up blood and pulled the knife out from my back. I clutched the knife and threw it back at the man who threw it. I saw him appear out of the shadows.

"I'm surprised you figured out where I was so fast. You're better than I expected" He said with the knife in between his index and middle finger.

"Well obviously not good enough if I couldn't even sense you. This event is so stupid. It doesn't matter how powerful you are. It's only about who is beaten first." All of a sudden I fell back to the ground.

"I coated it in poison. You'll just get a little numb."

"Bastard! Why are you even doing this? Who are you?" I asked.

"You need to understand failure. It'll make you stronger. And the name's Daisuke. I'll be the one to teach you. What I teach you will be better than anything the teachers here can teach you"

"Great. So why are you such a bastard? Did something tragic happen or were you just born that way?" I asked as I felt my whole body go numb and I fell forward unable to move. I had just lost. He walked over to me and picked me up (bridal style) and he walked over to a shady tree and sat down and sat me down on his lap. I glared at him.

"I can't move my body but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want with me you son of a bitch."

"Are you sure polka dot panties?" I froze. I looked at him in shock. That's what Natsume would call me. I miss Nastume and the way he holds my hand, and the way he looks at me with those fiery eyes. No! I can't be thinking about him!

"I remember that face. I had that same face before. Let me guess. I remind you of an old boyfriend who you're totally in love with." He smirked knowing he got it right. But how did he know? Understanding my confused face he started to explain "Why don't I tell you my story. I was raised here ever since I was four when they found out I had the ice/water alice. I was rebellious, and never did what I was told but I was still a dog of the school. No one came near me. But there was one girl who just stood out. She wasn't like everyone else. She came to me and no matter what I couldn't shake her off. She was sweet and I fell hard. She wasn't the prettiest girl or the smartest but she kept me company. Even as a rebel I was a total genius. I asked her out and she said yes. We did what couples do, and I would help her do work and things. But her friends didn't like me. They thought I was dangerous, but I thought that as long as I had her it would be fine. One afternoon I came to pick her up and overheard her talking to her friends. She was explaining how the only reason she hung out with me was to get better grades. Her father had agreed to pull her out if she did. Then she just left. I swore never to let anyone else get near me. I told him about what happened and he just smiled kindly. "Guess we're in the same boat."

"I guess so" I replied. In that moment I felt a connection. From that day on, I trained harder than ever before and the next year, I came in second place.

End of Flashback

Mikan's POV

I just smiled sweetly. We ate our bento and just sat there talking. I heard a helicopter and looked up. Someone was arriving, and just before the event. They were going to have a hard time. I saw the door open and someone jumped out of the helicopter. She landed in front of us and I noticed Daisuke get tense. Who was she, and why was Daisuke acting this way? The others looked worried for Daisuke. They obviously knew who she was to Daisuke. Suddenly everything clicked into place.

"You're the slut that broke Daisuke's heart!" I blurted out, pissed off.

"And you're the whore, who's trying to steal my Daisuke's heart and use him to be number 2." She replied rudely.

"No. I think that's still you who tried to use him. What are you even doing here? Couldn't you just stay out of our lives?" I asked equally rude.

"Our lives? I couldn't care less about you. I came here to take my Daisuke back. The only reason he's even into you is because you look like me." She said. She had brown hair but it was wavy and overly styled. She had a ton of makeup on, and an "I'm the queen of the world" aura. I hated her type.

"I'm nothing like you. You just use people and throw them away."

"You're the one using Daisuke so you can be number 2." She sneered.

"Again with that bullshit? You don't know anything! Mikan is super strong and nice. She could smack you around like a fly!" screamed Kana. "If it weren't for her I…" I put my hand on Kana's shoulder. "It's okay. You don't need to justify yourself. Thank you for speaking up for me." She turned around and hugged me. I just pat her head.

"Aw, how sweet. Weakling number 1 is comforting weakling number 2" She laughed. I was really getting pissed off now. I could feel the trees around me dying and I saw everyone look at me with worry. Daisuke just stood up calmly from behind me and wrapped his arms around me." It's okay Mikan, calm down" His voice was so sweet and soothing. I immediately started to calm down.

"Hey guys. Let's just settle this during the ranking event. No need to start any unnecessary fights." He said calmly. I just nodded my head. He patted my head. "That's a good girl" He said sweetly. I turned around. "If you survive long enough, then we can fight and I'll put you in your place." She just turned and walked away as I glared at her.

The air was tense for a while after she left and we all just stayed there in silence. Then the bell rang signaling the ranking event to begin. The screen in the sky showed all the ranking numbers, and names were already appearing starting at the bottom. There were people losing already. We just sighed and waited for the weaklings to get weeded out. I set up a force field and looked at Daisuke.

"I can't believe you ever liked that bitch. She acts like a total princess. I don't like her at all. I just wanna –urggg. You know?"

"Yeah, I get you. Thanks." He just smiled and I sat in his lap leaning against his chest. As long as I was with him I would be fine… I didn't need anyone else. Just then a pair of crimson eyes flashed in my mind and I flinched but I just tried to get him out of my head. Him and that bitch were the same. Using us. Suddenly a meldody popped in. God I love that feeling. I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing, a tune and lyrics. They just flowed through my head. That was when I heard a crash. It was the fore field. Well it wasn't that strong anyways. We just stood up and got n a circle facing outward. We all had each other's backs. Haruka looked at the people surrounding him. "You want to sleep don't you." HE said sweetly. They all started to groggily fall down. Kana simply blew and people went flying. Ryuuto Manipulated the shadows to bind them and strangle them until they passed out. Daisuke simply froze anyone he saw and I took out my katanas and knocked them out while nullifying their attacks. By the time we were done only a few remained. They were the tricky ones. Everyone called their target and then I saw her. She was trying to hide, the little bitch.

"Did you want to come out now and face me like a man?" I said to her. She just walked out.

"Aren't you rude." She retorted snobbishly

"Well. Aren't you a total bitch." I snapped

"It's Saiya, not bitch"

"Well, Saiya's a bitchy name anyways so don't worry." I ran at her and blew creating a strong wind while lighting my katanas on fire. Immediately I fell to the ground.

"I have the gravity alice" I could feel the pressure as I struggled to stand up. I heard my friends yell my name as kana tried to run for me "Stay Away!" I screamed "I'm going to finish this myself"

"What can you do if you can't even move?" She laughed. I smirked as I teleported behind her and stabbed her in the leg. She screamed as she released her alice and I stood up and grabbed her neck and pinned her to a tree. I started choking her.

Who do you think you are coming back into his life like that? What is with you people and being so full of yourselves? I mean you just expect us to fall back into your arms? What are we to you, toys!? I could feel my grip tighten and I could see the pain on her face. I realised that I was killing her, I immediately let go. What was I doing? The fear immediately left her eyes as soon as I let go and she sneered at me.

"What's wrong? Scared?" She taunted.

I stood still and she started walking towards me. She was going to hit me when a hand caught hers.

"Stop." It was Daisuke. "If you ever touch her again, I won't hesitate to permanently put you in the hospital. And with that he pushed her pressure point and knocked her out. He started to walk towards me. "Are you okay?" He asked. I just nodded and ran into his warm embrace. After a moment I realised that it was just us five again.

Kana, Haruka, and Ryuuto started bickering. "I wanna be third place this time! You got to be third last time!" Yelled Kana. "It's because I'm better than you" Haruka smirked. "Yeah, at rock paper scissors" Kana countered. Ryuuto just shook his head and pressed their pressure points. They fell to the ground. Ryuuto just looked at us "I figured it was my turn this year." He said aloofly. "Okay who's gonna do it? Actually Mikan could you just use your voice pheromone? I don't want to wake up in a block of ice like last time."

"Sleep" I said and he just fell like a ton of bricks. I could tell he was tired. I looked at Daisuke. "Ryuuto is right. Waking up like that totally sucks. I think I almost got pneumonia last time. You got anything that doesn't involve pressure points or blocks of ice?"

"I have sleep drugs." He suggested

"Oh that would be perfect. Where are they?" I asked. He just pointed to his lips and I smirked. "There wouldn't be a lovelier way to lose" I said as I pulled him towards me and smashed his lips to mine. I could feel myself drifting off. Slowly slipping away.

* * *

fs70/f/2012/023/3/8/omg_sexy_long_hair_anime_guy_g o_kanda_by_mangaanimelover04231-d4nchve.jpg is the link to Ryuuto

. is Kana

fs71/f/2013/052/3/4/blue_eyes_brown_hair_anime_boy _by_ is Haruka

If you don`t like then feel free to send me a picture that you think would be better, or just imagine your own. I just put these to give a clearer picture if you wanted. I`d totally love it if you could write a comment or favourite or follow. Thanks. I`ll try to be faster with my updates


End file.
